1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to engine air particle separators with blow-in doors which are pneumatically operated so that the application of actuating air to the actuator will close the doors and so that the actuator will not permit the doors to open so long as there is actuating air applied thereto despite the fact that the actuating air falls below a predetermined limit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the engine air particle separator art, dual path engine air particle separators have been used to provide both an air cleansing path and a direct flow path for engine air to enter the engine inlet, and actuatable blow-in doors have been used at the inlet to the direct path, however, these prior art separators experience the problem that when the actuating pressure falls below specified pressures, the engine inlet doors would open permitting contaminated air to enter the engine through the direct flow path of separator, rather than flowing through the cleaning path as desired.